Graphene, as a two-dimensional (2-D) material, has emerged as a possible material for transistor applications in a sub-10 nm technology node. However, due to its zero-bandgap nature, a low ON/OFF ratio of graphene transistors has limited its practical applications. Other 2-D materials with bandgaps, such as transition metal dichalcogenide (TMD), have attracted attention for transistor applications.